A video provider may provide videos for playback in a digital medium environment, and analytics data may be collected regarding user viewing of the video. Such analytics data may indicate the number of times that the video was viewed at various locations throughout the video. Generally, the number of viewings should be the highest at the beginning of the video, and then gradually decrease as users stop watching the video before the video is finished. For example, analytics data associated with a particular 30 second video, may show that 10,000 users viewed the video at 0 seconds, and that only 5,000 users viewed the video at 15 seconds. This data indicates that of the original 10,000 viewers, just 5,000 of those users continued to watch the video to the 15 second mark.
In some cases, however, analytics data may indicate a viewing spike within the video that corresponds to an increase in user viewings at a particular location within the video. For example, continuing with the example above, the analytics data may show that at 20 seconds, the number of unique users is now 7,500, which represents an increase in 2,500 user viewings from the 5,000 user viewing at 15 seconds. Such viewing spikes are caused by users beginning to view the video from a particular location within the video, other than the beginning location. Video providers and marketers would like to be able to determine the reasons for such viewing spikes.